kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank and the Great Glass Elevator
Hank and the Great Glass Elevator is the ninety-fifth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on February 11, 2001. The episode was written by Jonathan Collier, and directed by Gary McCarver. Synopsis On Bill’s birthday, Dale rents a convertible, for the guys go to Austin, and Hank moons former Texas governor Ann Richards but Bill takes the blame. When Bill meets Governor Richards, they develop a relationship, but that all changes when Bill's ex-wife Lenore gets involved with Bill again. Meanwhile, Peggy and Bobby are shocked when they find out that Luanne's fantastic burgers were cooked on a charcoal grill. When Hank arrives home, he finds a charcoal briquette on the floor, and angrily confronts Peggy and Bobby. He makes them hold hands and pray. Later, he sets out two burgers, one cooked with charcoal the other with propane. He asks her to choose between the charcoal...and himself. Peggy decides to lie and tells Hank the propane burger is better and tastier. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Joseph Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Buck Strickland *Lenore Dauterive (cameo) *Governor Ann Richards (cameo) Trivia *The episode title directly lampoons the title of the book Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator. * When Bill is dropped off by Ann Richards the car appears to be a Crown Victoria from the left, but from the right it appears to be a Town Car. *This episode is the first and only time we get to see Bill's ex-wife Lenore. *As Hank and the guys drive to Austin, the music playing on the car radio is "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran. *When Hank mentions a time when Bill was eating out of a garbage can, this is likely referring to the end of Good Hill Hunting, where Bill is seen secretly eating out of the Hills' garbage can at nighttime. *Luanne's roommates from the episode Movin' On Up are seen. Quotes * Hank - "I can't just leave work 10 minutes early on a Friday afternoon." * Hank - "You brought charcoal into our house!" Stinger Quote * Hank: "I'm doing it! I'm a mooner!" Gallery 1_king of the hill-(hank and the great glass elevator)-2010-03-12-0.jpg 6_king of the hill-(hank and the great glass elevator)-2010-09-16-0.jpg 280x157-3F2.jpg 956.jpg King-of-the-Hill-Season-5-Episode-11--Hank-and-the-Great-Glass-Elevator.jpg Goofs * The events depicted here begin with the guys going to Austin for Bill's birthday, making it clear that this is meant to be a celebration for his birthday. Things then take place over the course of what is most likely a few weeks, with Bill dating Ann Richards, and eventually beginning to date Lenore again. Yet the BBQ at the end is supposed to be for Bill's birthday. Why would they celebrate Bill's birthday SEVERAL WEEKS after it happened? * At Luann's pool party, Peggy comments there are no more hamburgers, when there is clearly a plate of them behind her on the table. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Love/Romance Episodes Category:Celebration Episodes Category:Birthdays Category:Episodes starring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Hank Category:Episodes featuring Dale Category:Episodes featuring Boomhauer Category:Episodes featuring Bobby